


Out of Love

by smoljackaboy



Series: Septiplier One-Shots [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of gore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, Darkiplier AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljackaboy/pseuds/smoljackaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, Jack, and Mark have been great friends since high school. Even now as college students, you all are roommates, often doing collabs on together for each of your YouTube channels. Everything has been going well for you three, classes are doing great, YouTube channels have been growing, and best of all, living together with video games have brought you guys closer than ever. Until one night you notice Mark was out way past the curfew...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic I've written, and the first time I'm using AO3 to post it. This was supposed be a little short one-shot, but kind of ended up longer than I expected (about 9 pages handwritten). I also tried writing in a second person point of view, which is completely out of my element XD But anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Your POV

 

You cautiously tip-toe to Jack's room, like the floor was made of glass shards. Slowly turning the knob, you open his bedroom door and walk over to his bed.

" _Jack. Jack._ _ **Jack.**_ " You try and shake him awake. The Irishman lowly grumbles and attempts to swat you away with his hand.

" _Sean! Wake up!_ " You whisper a little louder, "Mark isn't here!"

Hearing the exclamation about Mark and the use of his real name, he quickly sat up to face you, almost knocking you over in the process.

"Whaddya mean he isn't here?" He reaches over to his phone and checks the time, "It's 1:07 in the mornin' for fook sake!" 

The light from his phone illuminates his face as you see it fill with worry.

 "I don't know! He hasn't been here since we went out for dinner!" 

The two of you yell frantically at each other, trying to take a grasp at the situation. You abruptly stop and press your hand against Jack's mouth when you heard the door click. You put lift your finger to your lips and mouthed "Shh" towards Jack. He nodded as he strained to hear what you heard. Footsteps softly echo around the apartment. You hear clothing rustle before another door opening and closing. Then, you hear water running.

"Mark's in the shower."

Jack nods again in agreement as he stood up and follow you out into the living room. Both of you sit on the couch in silence as you waited for Mark to come out of the bathroom.

 

You and Jack stare at Mark with wide eyes as Mark did the same back to you guys. You and Jack glance at each other then back at Mark, and as if on cue, both of you cup your hands around your mouths and yell, "DAYUM!"

You both burst into a fit of laughter as you see Mark turning crimson red. Mark probably wasn't expecting anybody to be there at 1 am, much less his two friends staring at his naked body with a towel barely covering up his ass. 

"Heh sorry, be right back." Mark dashes into his room and came back wearing a pair of sweatpants and tank top with a thin gray jacket over it.

Still blushing, Mark shyly turns to you and Jack, "So why are you guys still up?"

"We were going to ask you the same." You notice Mark's eyes were a bit swollen.  _Has he been...crying?_

"Yeah, we heardja comin' in at one in the mornin'" his Irish accent thickened as he got sleepier, "Bit late for a midnight snack, don'tcha think?"

"Hehehe yea..." the American nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"So...what were you doing?" you ask once again.

Mark looks down and begins fiddling with the hem of his shirt, "I-I-I  d o n ' t  r e m e m b e r..."

You can see Mark on the verge of tears as he runs into his room and slams his door shut. Filled with concern, you went to gently knock on the door.

"Markimoo? Can we come in?"

Between muffled sobs, you heard, "Only (Y/N) can come in!"

You look at Jack's response. Seeing he was half asleep and doesn't really give a fuck anymore, you tell him he can go back to bed as you open the Mark's bedroom door and cautiously approach him. He was quietly sobbing into a pillow in the corner of his bed. You climb onto the mattress and sit next to him. As an attempt to comfort him, you pat his back softly.

"Hey Mark...it's okay...shh...you can tell me..." You quietly whisper as he continues crying into his pink-mustached pillow. But throughout the night, he refuses to tell you anything. You keep trying to comfort Mark, he keeps crying, eventually, at 4 am, you two fell asleep.

 

~

 

The next morning, you were suddenly awaken by a certain loud, obnoxious, green-haired Irishman yelling as loud as he possibly could, "Top o' the morning to ya laddies!"

"GAHH!" Your scream woke up Mark as well, "Are you _trying_ to make me deaf?"

Jack laugh as you threw a pillow towards his face. With gaming reflexes, he catches the pillow and calms down as he remembers what happened to Mark last night. You turn to see Mark, his eyes still red-rimmed and swollen from last night.

"How are ye feelin' today Mark?" Jack sits down on the bed next to the two of you.

"Better I guess," he tiredly rubs his face and grabs his glasses from the nightstand, "I'm gonna go wash up."

When he exits the room, Jack scoots closer next to you and whispers, "So, what did he tell you about last night?"

"He didn't tell me anything," you shake your head, "He just sat there and cried the whole time."

"Oh..." Jack shifts his weight on the bed, "I'm really worried about him."

"Me too," _What had Mark done? Why wouldn't he tell us?_ "Why don't you go to the arcade with him today? Tomorrow is Monday and I don't want him breaking down in class or something."

"Yeah, you want us to grab dinner as well?"

"Sure, is Chinese okay?"

"Sounds great. See ya inna few hours." You leave the bedroom with Jack as he shouts, "MAARK! You wanna come to the arcade with me?"

"YES!" Mark responds loudly over the bathroom fan. You head back to your room to get ready for the day.

 

~

 

You hug both of them as they left.

"Have fun guys!" You wave goodbye and blow an exaggerated kiss as they pull out of the driveway.

You walk back to your room and plop down onto your swivel chair. Knowing that nobody is home, you excitedly start to record some Geometry Dash, Boxon X, Super Hexagon, and many others, yelling at the screen as loud as you ant without anyone complaining. After five hours of recording, editing, and thumbnailing your rage videos, you see it is already 7 pm and they weren't back yet. _Maybe they're just having too much fun._ You smile at the thought of the Septiplier fans reactions as you tweeted this out. You phone immediately buzzes.

_@(Y/N) What is it like 2 b the 3rd wheel? XD_

_@(Y/N) SEPTIPLIER AWAAAAYYY!!!!_

_@(Y/N) Don't be surprised when they come home at 2 am with a derpy smile on their faces and red marks everywhere_

You laugh out loud at the last one. You decided to wait another hour before calling them to complain about your lack of dinner.

 

An hour past. Nobody came. You tried calling and texting. Nobody answered.

 

Another hour gone. You start to panic. After you 23rd call and you 58th text, you give up trying to contact them. Just as you were about to head out to find them, your phone vibrates in your hand.

_'I'm heading back home with a surprise. I love you babe.'_ Your eyes grow three times wider in shock as you read the message. _I love you? Babe? Maybe he's drunk._ You well know that Mark is practically allergic to alcohol, but you didn't reply, afraid you might embarrass him. You hang your coat back on the rack and turned on the TV, while you continue to wait for Mark and Jack. A grumble comes from you stomach, reminding you of your hunger. Being lazy, you grab a box of Cheez-its from the pantry shelf. Bringing your dinner - er...snack- to the couch, you slip into your pajamas and sit down, watching reruns of _Futurama_ until the boys get home.

Hearing the lock click quickly jolts you awake. You turn your head to face the clock reading 10:07 pm. You power off the TV and went to greet Jack and Mark.

"Hey Jack, where the fuck is my din-" You start to tease as you walk to the front door, but stop dead in your tracks when you see that Jack wasn't here. Only Mark stands in front of you, dark, malevolent eyes piercing into yours.

"Umm.." You take a small step back in fear, "What's that?" You point to the large object Mark was carrying on his shoulder.

"This...is your surprise." His voice was deep and slow, "Do you want to see it?" A malicious smile spreads across his face. Afraid of what he'd do if you say no, you nodded your head. The object drops to the floor with a loud thud. As he took off what you now know is a trenchcoat wrapping the surprise, you notice dark red splotches on Mark's hand and neck you haven't seen before. A little smirk escaped your mouth. _Don't tell me they actually fu-_ The thought immediately stopped as you also see a brighter shade of red on the trenchcoat as Mark unwraps - _crap_ \- Your eyes fill with fear when you realize what might have happened. _No. Nonononono. He wouldn't do that would he? Why would he do that?_ Your hands shoot up to your mouth, trying to cover the small scream. It wasn't just anybody, it was _Jack._ Tears start to prick the corners of your eyes, your hands and knees shake as you stared into Jack's lifeless, dead eyes. Red covers the tips of his neon green hair, his skin was as pale as a sheet of paper, and his shirt was soaked through with even more dark red. You glare up at Mark through blurry tears. His irises were almost completely black and his smile still plaster to his face.

"Now that hi's out of the way," He steps closer to you. You step back. "We can be together."

"W-w-wha-?" Your voice is shaky, "Y-you love me?"  _We were only best friends, nothing more, right?_ You stare at the body on the ground and wince.

"Of course I did!" He takes a step forward. You take a step back. "You were just clueless to notice!"

He takes a step forward. You take a step back. "Jack also had a thing for you too," He was practically shouting in your ears. "That's why I did what I had to."

He takes a step forward. You take a step back. "And now, I have no competition." Mark whispers, "Unless..." He leans into your ear, " _there is someone else I don't know about..."_

_"_ M-m-mark..." You were backed against the window, "This i-is crazy..." You reach into your back pocket and turn on your phone, hoping he won't notice. You decide to keep talking to distract him as you dial the numbers.  ** _9_** "If you loved me,"  _ **1**_ "You could have just told -" Mark sees what you are doing and grabs the collar of your shirt. Your phones falls out of your pocket, confirming Mark's suspicion.

"Do you really think I'm  _THAT_ STUPID?" He roars in your ears, spitting on your face. Still holding you by the collar, he walks over to your phone and steps on it, crushing the screen into tiny shards of glass.

"Because of that," He shoves you into the corner of the walls, "I don't think I can trust you any more."

He pulls out a bloody knife from his coat pocket. You struggle to escape, but Mark's strong chokehold is preventing you from doing so. You try to scream, hoping neighbors would hear you, but nothing came out. You feel a sharp pain in your abdomen as you see Mark penetrating the razor-edged knife through you and pulling it back out. He keeps you against the wall for a while. The whites of his eyes has completely turned black and his vicious smile remains as he sees you panicking in pain. You start to choke out blood, which splatters on Mark's hand. Knowing that you aren't in any shape to yell or move, he lets go and let you collapse to the floor. He walks to the kitchen sink to wash off your blood from his hands. You see your pajamas becoming saturated with red around where he stabbed you. Mark goes to the living room and turns on the TV. He is sitting on the couch, watching the television, like he is unaware that you are dying because of him. The pain became too much for you to handle as you close your eyes and slowly slip away.

 

_At least I will be with Jack now._

 

You died with a smile on your face. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! If you have any suggestions or anything at all, comment down below! Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
